Thirty Shades of Your Present
by ArtWing san
Summary: Side story Mobster's Wife ...Sensasi tersendiri bagi pria dewasa sepertiku yang ingin melihat kekasihnya menyajikan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata dan memanjakan hasrat terpendamku. 'Evil smirk'...


Hi Minna-san, sambil menunggu Mobster's wife yang tak kunjung muncul karena suatu sebab author persembahkan side storynya fic tersebut. Hehehe

Semoga reader sekalian menikmati dan akhir kata Happy Reading... ^^

.

.

Sensasi tersendiri bagi pria dewasa sepertiku yang ingin melihat kekasihnya menyajikan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata dan memanjakan hasrat terpendamku. 'Evil smirk'

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke & Sakura**

**Story : Artwing San**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rated : Semi M (untuk kata-katanya but not lemon)**

Di sebuah butik di pusat pembelanjaan terlihat sepasang muda mudi yang tengah berdiskusi kalau tidak bisa dikatakan berdebat suatu hal. Para pelayan memang telah menyediakan ruang privasi yang diperuntukkan pasangan unik tersebut mengingat Uchiha tidak suka keramaian. Dan yang benar saja, mana rela Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal posesif itu menunjukkan gadisnya yang tengah memilih dan mencoba berbagai lingerie pada khalayak umum.

"Sasuke-kun, ini sudah yang kelima kalinya aku mencoba pakaian-pakaian ini." gerutu Sakura yang sedari tadi keluar masuk ruang ganti yang di dalamnya sengaja sudah disiapkan puluhan jenis pakaian ehem lingerie untuk dicoba.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke dengan tatapan menilai.

"Yang ini saja bagaimana, bagus kan?"

"Hn. Coba yang lain."

"#$%##" dengan gerutuan tidak jelas Sakura akhirnya kembali masuk untuk mengganti pakaian lainnya.

.

.

Di dalam ruang ganti itu, tampaknya Sakura berpikir keras bagaimana membuat sang Uchiha pantat ayam itu segera menentukan pilihannya. Lagipula lingerie ini hanya sebagai salah satu hadiah pernikahan salah seorang sahabat mereka.

Yang benar saja Sakura harus mencoba seluruh model yang ada, mana model jenis pakaian ini membuat Sakura menghilangkan urat malunya karena harus menunjukkannya pada Sasuke. Serasa model porno pikir Sakura.

Dari yang model paling tertutup sampai yang benar-benar di batas toleransi Sakura. Tetapi sampai pada percobaan ke 13 tidak membuat Uchiha Sasuke satu itu memilihnya. Padahal menurut Sakura pilihannya tidak ketinggalan jaman dan sangat menarik malah dengan model terbaru katanya.

"Ini yang ke13 Sasuke-kun. Aku lelah." Ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepala bersurai merah jambunya mencoba membuat pria di hadapannya luluh dan kegiatan mencoba-cobanya berakhir.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Sasuke.

Setelah Sakura mendekat, Sasuke segera mendekap dan memposisikan Sakura di atas pangkuannya sembari menyelimutkan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura yang hanya memakai pakaian yang bahkan tidak dapat menutupi seluruh pantat dan payudaranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian datang dua orang yang usut punya usut adalah pelayan butik tersebut tengah membawa nampan dengan berbagai hidangan yang mengggiurkan.

Setelah meletakkan makanan itu di meja atas perintah Sasuke tentu saja, kedua pelayan itu segera keluar setelah dihadiahi tatapan tajam khas Uchiha Sasuke mengingat salah seorang pelayan tersebut bergender pria itu sempat melirik Sakuranya.

"Waktunya makan siang dan minum obat Princess." kata Sasuke dan setelahnya mendudukkan Sakura di sisi sofa satunya.

"Sejak kapan jadi princess?"

"Hn. Sweetheart terlalu panjang."

"Pelit."

"Efisien princess."

"Terserah Sasuke-kun saja."

"Hn."

"Setelah ini kita pulangkan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn. Buka mulutmu."

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Cantik Manis Menggairahkan Menantang Innocent entah apalagi ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh gadisku itu. Meskipun dengan wajah cemberut unyunya saat berganti-ganti pakaian, tidak mengurangi rasa ingin tahuku jika Sakura sedang memakai pakaian yang jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah dipakainya.

'Tidak cocok' alasan macam itu, hanya orang buta yang akan mengatakan hal itu. Pada dasarnya gadisku cocok memakai jenis dan model pakaian apapun. Tetapi sensasi tersendiri bagi pria dewasa sepertiku yang ingin melihat kekasihnya menyajikan pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata dan memanjakan hasrat terpendamku. 'Evil smirk'

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya gadisku yang tengah memakai g-string hijau dan gaun pendek transparan yang juga bewarna hijau bertali kecil di kedua pundak mungilnya. Sehingga pemandangan bagian depan indah miliknya tak dapat bersembunyi dari tatapanku. Puncak merah muda mungil yang menantang, shitt i will eat you honey.

"Hijau?"

"Ck." Meskipun sambil mendengus kesal Sakuraku tetap berbalik untuk mengganti pakaiannya, manis sekali bukan?

.

"Ini yang ke 17 Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura memperingatkan.

Baiklah pilihan ke-17 yang cukup manis. Lingerie ala maid? Not bad

"Maid hn? Kupikir dia bukan submissive Saku-chan."

"Haah... baiklah." Menghela nafas panjang, Sakuraku kembali mengganti pakaiannya.

Dan model-model berikutnya tak kalah menawan jika dipakai gadisku, dan aku Sasuke Uchiha masih akan menikmati pemandangan indah yang langka ini.

End of Sasuke- Pov

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan Sasuke-kun sudah hampir 30 model yang kucoba dan kau bilang itu tidak cocok diberikan sebagai kado pernikahan? Dari yang biasa, terbuka, nakal, cerah, gothic, girly, natural sudah aku coba, apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya? Astaga ini hanya salah satu hadiah dan bukan satu-satunya" ucap Sakura dalam sekali tarikan nafas, kesal dengan sikap menyebalkan pangeran pantat ayamnya.

"Tersisa 2 model, dan sayang kalau tidak dicoba."

"%$&#$%" sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal, Sakura lagi-lagi kembali ke ruang ganti dan memakai 2 model yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura dengan muka semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke setelah keluar dengan model lingerie yang terdiri dari g-string bertali di kedua sisinya dan bra tanpa penutup dalam arti hanya ada renda yang mengelilingi pinggir payudara dengan tidak menutupi apapun memperlihatkan puting payudaranya yang mungil menantang dan bewarna merah muda, hal tersebut dapat dikatakan tidak memakai bra bukan?

"Hn."

"Dasar Sasuke-kun menyebalkan." Dengan menahan malunya setengah mati segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut pada kekasihnya Sakura segera berlari ke ruang ganti memakai model terakhir yang kalau bisa Sakura buang ke planet tetangga.

Padahal dalam hati pemuda yang tengah duduk santai di sofa di tengah ruangan sedang bertahan supaya rona merah tidak menguasai seluruh wajahnya terlebih sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah karena melihat pemandangan rate-M tersebut.

.

.

15 menit berlalu dan Sakura belum memunculkan batang hidungnya, membuat Uchiha bungsu yang sedang duduk di singgasananya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Dengan segera Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat Sakura berganti pakaiannya, tetapi sebelum Sasuke berhasil membuka tirai yang menutupi ruang kecil itu Sakura muncul dengan muka tertunduk dalam dan kedua lengan yang berusaha menutupi payudara dan kewanitaannya juga dengan paha yang dirapatkan.

"Sakura?" tanya atau panggil Sasuke melihat gelagat tidak beres pada gadisnya.

" I ini yang terakhir... hiks.." gumam Sakura sembari menahan isak tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Melihat kondisi gadisnya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan, dengan segera Sasuke segera mendekapnya dan berusaha menenangkannya. Mungkin kali ini bungsu Uchiha satu itu sudah keterlaluan.

"Maaf." Mohon Sasuke masih dengan pelukan hangatnya pada Sakura yang sudah tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

Sakura benar-benar malu memakai pakaian yang tengah dipakainya saat ini.

Tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai pakaian karena pada kenyataannya model terakhir yang Sakura pakai hanya ada seutas tali panjang yang terdapat sebuah batu giok berbentuk hati yang berfungsi menutup kewanitaannya meski hal itu sangat tidak berguna karena benar-benar tidak dapat menutupinya.

Selanjutnya tali panjang tersebut melingkar dari kewanitaan Sakura melintasi bagian bawahnya sampai tubuh bagian belakangnya dan kembali ke depan melewati leher jenjangnya mengelilingi kedua sisi payudara Sakura seolah-olah mengikat pangkalnya dan kembali ke depan batu giok di depan kewanitaan Sakura.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu jam upaya Sasuke menenangkan dan meminta maaf pada Sakura dan gadis itu sudah kembali memakai pakaian normalnya, pasangan itu segera mengambil barang yang dibelinya.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun jadi pilih yang mana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Model pertama."

"Eh?"

"Simple dan cukup menantang."

"Ja jadi sekian banyak sampai 31 model yang kucoba pada akhirnya kau memilih yang pertama? Kenapa dari awal tidak bilang?" teriak Sakura benar-benar kesal.

"Hn, Maaf." Ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Menyebalkan, Sasuke-kun harus mentraktirku es cream selama sebulan penuh. Hmm tidak tapi setahun penuh."

"Hn. Kita beli es cream sekarang?"

.

.

Sesampainya di mobil

"Kenapa banyak sekali Sasuke-kun? Bukankah kita hanya menghadiahkan 1 set saja?"

"Hn."

"Aku butuh penjelasan Sasuke-kun!" geram Sakura.

"Hadiah pernikahan sahabatmu memang hanya satu dan 30 sisanya adalah hadiah untukmu Princess."

"A.. apa maksud Sasuke-kun aku yang harus memakainya.. lagi?" tanya Sakura berapi-api.

"Hn."

"DASAR MESUM MENYEBALKAN, PERVERT!" teriak Sakura dalam mobil mengagetkan beberapa pengendara mobil di sekelilingnya sehingga berhenti mendadak dan menimbulkan kemacetan.

.

.

.

End

.

.

Review please?! ^^


End file.
